


Ache

by MeakMouse



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Stiles, Multi, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: A super short Stetopher drabble with a pining angsty Stiles.





	Ache

He knows he doesn’t deserve it. Knows that there is no real hope. But, and there is always a but isn’t there, he just can’t stop feeling. 

Stiles knows now. 

He loves them. 

Loves the way Chris smirks when Peter does something stupid. Loves the way that Peter snarks at anything and everything but will look at Chris so adoringly that it's like the world stops just for them. He loves when they include him in things, like Stiles is a real asset and not just a tagalong who’s only good for running and occasional research. 

Stiles knows he’s stupid.

But still, he just can’t stay away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Got distracted by fanfiction and it sparked this drabble


End file.
